jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - Two-Face ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Part 1 Harvey Dent is campaigning for his re-election as the D.A. for Gotham City. But lately, he's been having serious temper displays Part 2 Trivia * Scenes Harvey's second anger display *Harvey: *angrily* Let go of me, you rich twit!!!! *Xion: *gasps and hugs Aqua's leg fearfully* *Aqua: *gasps in shock and keeps Xion close to her* *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *Jaden: Geez!! *Meowth: AAHHH!! *Beetles: *hides in Jaden's pocket* *(Pikachu hides behind Jeffrey) *Harvey: *is about to angrily punch Bruce* *Jeffrey: No! *Xion: *shuts her eyes tight* *Aqua: *gasps* *Grace: *gets in front of Bruce* Harvey!!! *Harvey: ....!!!! *calms down* G-G-Grace! Bruce! I'm sorry. I don't know what... *Xion: *hugs Aqua's leg tightly* Mommy..... I'm scared... *Aqua: *hugs her back* Shh... * Harvey: *sees this and feels concerned* Excuse me. *walks outta the room* *Jeffrey: *quietly* ...Something's not right. *Jaden: I'll say. So much anger... *Aqua: *still hugging Xion* *Alexis: Are you okay, Xion? *Xion: A little scared, but I'm okay... *Aqua: *smiles and plants a kiss on Xion's forehead* *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Feel better now? *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. Although...now I'm kinda worried for Mr. Dent. *Aqua: I am too, sweetie. *Xion: *hugs her again* Scarred *(Batman and the Justice Guardians arrive at Rupert Thorne's hideout) *Jeffrey: *growls softly* *Jaden: Thorne. I should've known he'd be the one that called Harvey... *Bartok: So what's the plan? *Aqua: We find out why Thorne called Harvey here, help Harvey and get out. *DJ: *gulps* *(Inside the building) *Harvey: Stealing someone's psychiatric file is pretty low, Thorne. Even for a swine like you! *Rupert Throne: But it makes for such a fascinating reading. Listen to this, boys. Says here when Harvey was a little boy, he was bothered by a bully. Everyday, the bully would bug him after school until one day, Harvey got so mad that he slugged him one. *Thugs: *mockingly* Ooh! *Beetles: *listening to this, whispers* I get it. He's black-mailing Harvey. *Rarity: *whispers* That ruffian! *Thorne: Of coarse the bully ran away, which made little Harvey feel proud. Until he heard the bully was in the hospital. *Candice: That was some punch. *Thorne: *chuckles* That's what Harvey thought. Except the guy was in the hospital for appendicitis. *chuckles* But poor Harvey felt so guilty, he never showed his anger again. And that was the start of Big Bad Harv. *Alexis: ...! *whispers* You were right Jeffrey. Harvey didn't just fly off the handle recently. *Jeffrey: *whispers* Yeah. Harvey has a dual personality. *Harvey: ...What do you want? *Throne: Just a few favors from the D.A.'s office. *Harvey: You're dreaming. *Thorne: Otherwise as a concerned citizen, I'd feel compelled to give this to the press. *holds the file* After all the people of Gotham have a right to know the person... Or should I say "persons" they've elected? *Harvey: *flips his coin in his mind* *(As the thugs started laughing, Harvey's mind began to fall apart) *Thorne: So what do you say Harvey? *smirks* Do we have a deal? *(Harvey kept struggling to contain himself until...) *Harvey: *calmly* ...There's just one problem. *Thorne: What's that? *Harvey: *as Big Bad Harvey* You're talking to the wrong Harvey. *grabs Thorne and tosses him at the thugs* *Jesse: ...!!! We've gotta stop him!!! *Jeffrey: Come on! *(Batman and the Justice Guardians jump in) *(Harvey was about to attack Thorne, but Batman stops him) *Fluttershy: Stop!!! *Batman: No, Dent! Let's get out of here! *Harvey: Get away from me!! Thorne is mine!!! *Thorne: Get them!!! *Jaden: *draws a card from his deck* I summon Elemental Hero Necroshade!!! *(Necroshade gets summoned) *Jaden: Attack them!!! *(Necroshade attacks some of Throne's men) *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade and fights some of Thorne's men* *Jesse: Go Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!!! *(Amethyst Cat gets summoned) *Amthyst Cat: Criminal thugs. My favorite. *Jesse: Sick 'em, girl!!! *(Amethyst Cat attacks the thugs) *Random thug: *screams from being attacked* * Trying to Help Harvey *(Bruce wakes up from his nightmare) *Spike: Bruce! You okay? *Bruce: *covers his face* I.... I had a terrible nightmare... *Fluttershy: Oh...my... *Jaden: Any luck yet, big brother? *Jeffrey: *shakes his head "no"* *Jaden: *sighs* I didn't think so... *Jeffrey: I've tried, Jaden. But i can't find a way to help him. *Twilight: *going through certain files on multiple personalities* We have our work cut-out for us... *Jeffrey: *sighs in frustration and lays his head on the table* *Aqua: Are you alright, dear? *sits next to him and wraps one of her arms around him* *Jeffrey: I've tried everything i could. But i can't find any way to help Harvey. *Spike: *helping Twilight look up files on multiple personalities* Twilight and i can't find anything either. *Bruce: It's not your fault. It's my own fault because I couldn't save him back at the factory... *Applejack: We're all have ourselves to blame. We should've saved him from that rattlesnake Rupert Thorne when we had the chance. *Jaden: We can't give up hope though. Harvey doesn't deserve this. *Jeffrey: I know. *Alexis: And poor Grace... she's worried sick about Harvey... *Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu pika! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes